Chisame's Secret
by DyloniusFunk
Summary: Chisame Hasegawa is a normal Japanese schoolgirl. But this seemingly normal girl is in for something she never dreamed of. Follow Chisame's adventures as she goes through the World.....Of Warcraft. No pairings in this fic. And please RR
1. Chisame and the myserious box

Hello folks. I decided i'd been away from the writing scene for to long and so i figured i'd try my hand at a Negima fic. I got this diea after watching the 12th episode of the first series, the Chisame ep. She is defidently becoming one of my favorite Negima girls, so i had to write this littel tale. I figure it will take about 3 or 4 parts tog et this all done depending on how much time i have to write. So for now sit back, relax and enjoy the story of one normal Japanese middle school girls desent into the World...of Warcraft.

* * *

Chisame Hasegawa had a secret. Of course she was not alone in that regard. Many of the members of Class 3-A at Mahora Academy had secrets. It was almost as if they were characters being written about by some strange manga author.

Of course that's completely silly. But it does seem strange if you think about it. After all, one girl's secretly a ninja, and another is actually a robot though it's pretty obvious if you look closely. Another is a vampire, and another is a samurai warrior charged with protecting the dean's granddaughter. Chisame's secret was pretty mundane compared to those weirdoes. Still she thought, if it ever got out, she would never hear the end of it. Now you might be thinking, wait I've heard this before. She's a net idol named Chu and makes pictures of herself for her web blog. Well that is true. But that's not the secret I'm referring to. Yes my friend, the horrible truth is that Chisame Hasegawa…….plays World of Warcraft.

How did it begin, she's not really sure. It started when she was walking by a computer store in downtown Mahora City. Being an avid fan of technology she was drawn to the store the way other girls are drawn to window displays of shoes. Inside she found a few interesting items she might pick up. A new digital camera would be nice, but the ones there were a little bit to pricy. Some RAM is always good but she was already at a Gigabyte so she figured she was good. She was just about to leave the store when something caught her eye. It was a green box with a purple haired person on the cover. She knew enough to know this was an Elf, But other than that she had no previous knowledge of the game. She knew that it was quite popular, mainly in America but also in parts of Europe and Korea. And it had quite a reputation as a way to lose yourself, as well as a lot of your time and money. She looked over the box, at the pictures of orcs, elves, dwarves and demons, as well as other strange creatures, such as a giant cow. And inside a little part of her stirred the adventurous side of her. She knew there was no such thing as magic in this world. And she had always prided herself for being logical and sensible. Yet there was a part of her that longed to be an adventurer, to wield spells and fight monsters. And so, spending the last of her money, Chisame bought the copy of World of Warcraft and a two month timecard. She figured if she didn't like the game she could always delete her account and sell the game on EBay and only be out a little bit. She thanked the store clerk who rang her up and headed back to the train, not aware of the grand adventure that awaited her.


	2. Chisame makes her decision

Well here is Chapter 2. It's a short one, really more of a wya to get through the hassel of patching and learning the game so i can focus on the actual gameplay. But i'm stuck with a dilema and want the readers to help me if you would be so kind. I can't decide if i want Chisame to play Alliance or Horde. I played Horde myself, mostly on my lvl 60 Undead Priest which would make it easier to write from that perspective. Plus I would love to see Chisame's reaction to the stupidity of the Barrens. Plus it would make the twist down the road seem funnier. On the other hand i can understand that a lot of new players at leats start with Alliance, and for Chisame i think a Night Elf would work out well with ehr personality. So i'm asking anyone who read this please give me your thoughts. I would like at least 5 review/votes before i make my decision, but more is allways appreciated. Many thanks.

* * *

Chisame eventually returned to the dorm, trying her best to get to her room without running into any of the weirdoes in her class, especially that runt of a teacher. Luckily nobody was around and she was able to 

get to her room incident free. Closing the door she hung up her jacket and undid her tie. She collapsed in the office chair she had at her computer station, mentally going over all the stuff she had to do for the

website. Update the blog, answer emails, check the forum, get new pictures ready, make "improvements" on the old ones before sending them off to the website. There was so much stuff for her to do, not to

mention all her homework. She especially wanted to get her English homework done, so that little kid teacher wouldn't bother her.

Still with all that she had to do, she kept looking over the green box she held in her hands. She had considered going back to the store tomorrow just bringing it back, apologizing for the trouble and maybe getting

something more practical such as discs or a new version of PhotoShock. Stillshe just kept looking over the box. Finally she said "Damn it, I never have any fun. Might as well give this thing a go" and threw the

disc in her computers DVD drive. She was able to install it easily enough. The first real shock came when she realized how much downloading she would have to do to run the game. "Oh well better get it started

and that way I can read this manual and figure out how to play this silly thing". So she had her computer begin a download of around two and a half hours and began to read through the manual.


End file.
